


Stops Copies Me

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar is tired of Toki copying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stops Copies Me

"You know, maybe we should stop doing this," Pickles was saying. "If we're all going to eat together, we might as well just do it at home, you know?"

"You're right," said Nathan. "It is pretty gay of us."

"Maybes we should invites some ladies to haves dinners outs with us at restaurants like this instead," Skiwsgaar offered, without looking up from his menu. 

"That is a good idea, Skiwsgaar," Murderface said. "We should invite some hot girls along next time."

"I think the point is to go out with a lady one-on-one," Pickles teased. 

"I don'ts sees what's the problems is," Toki said. Skiwsgaar glanced over at him. Toki had taken crayons for children from the stand at the entrance of the restaurant and was now colouring with them on a napkin. "It's fun to goes out. We ams always in Mordhaus!"

A waiter appeared at their table just then to take their order. Toki was the only one not looking at a menu, so he started with him.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

"Oh. Uhms, I don'ts knows yet, cans you please come backs to me?"

"Of course, sir. How about you, sir?" Skwisgaar realised the waiter was looking at him. He hadn't decided yet, but it didn't really matter. "Ahms. Eh. How abouts this haddocks," he told the waiter, ordering the first thing his eyes fell upon in the menu.

"Oh yeahs, I'll takes the haddocks, too," Toki chimed in happily. Skiwsgaar made a noise of disgust.

"Stops copies me," he muttered to Toki as the waiter moved on to take the orders of the other Dethklok members.

"I'm nots copies you," Toki told him matter-of-factly. "I ams just wants to eat haddocks, too."

"Whatevers." Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, and started to idly finger his guitar.

 

\---

 

After dinner, they all went together to drink at a bar. Skwisgaar had a few drinks, but unlike his bandmates who were primarily interested in getting as wasted as possible, he was more invested in bringing a few ladies back to Mordhaus with him. He noticed that Toki wasn't drinking as much as he usually did, but that wasn't Skwisgaar's fucking problem. 

Once Skwisgaar had selected two women to help him spend his evening, he called for a separate car to take them back to Mordhaus. As he was leaving, he saw Toki talking to the girl who had rejected him. Pfft, that girl. Toki would have no luck with her. She was a gay girl. Only the gay ones would reject Skwisgaar Skwigelf, anyway. Even some of the gay ones didn't refuse. He was, after all, the fastest guitarist in the world. 

He wasn't thinking about any of that for very long, though, because once they were in the limo, one of the girls was on her knees between his legs, and his hand was up the shirt of the other. 

 

\---

 

Several hours later, Skiwsgaar emerged from his bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and headed out to get an after-dinner, after-sex, after-shower drink. On his way through the main room, though, he found Toki. Skwisgaar stopped in his tracks.

"Tokis, ams you playings my guitars?"

Toki, who hadn't realised Skwisgaar was there until he spoke, hurriedly clutched the guitar to his chest. 

"You lefts it outs! Yous were busy fuckings sluts," Toki accused him. That was true enough.

"Ja, I dids. But yous haves your owns guitars- why the fucks do you plays mines?"

Skwisgaar didn't really care that much. He had tons of Explorers, and it wasn't like Toki was going to hurt it. Even if he was a far inferior guitarist, he was still a guitarist. 

"You lefts it outs!" Toki said defensively. "Bys the ways, did you knows the girls what's you were flirtings with was gays?"

"Ha. Why the fucks do you thinks I leaves her alones?" Of course Toki went after Skwisgaar's rejects... Pfft. Without taking his guitar back, he continued through the room to get to the nearest liquor cabinet in the house. He had been planning on just getting a drink, but fuck it. He grabbed a whole bottle. 

When he passed Toki again, he gave him a look of disgust, but then he sighed. At least the idiot was finally fucking practicing at all. Not like it mattered. Skwisgaar's guitar would always be louder than his during shows anyway. And he would always have to re-record Toki's parts for the albums. Besides, what would people say if Toki got better than him? Ha, not like that was possible, though.

"Wells, do you wants to plays togethers a little before I sleeps?" Skwisgaar offered. He was going to play before going to sleep, anyway. If Toki was going to actually practice, they might as well do it together.

"Oh, wowie! Yes, I woulds likes to."

Skwisgaar should maybe go put on some actual clothes instead of sitting around in a towel, but if they were just sitting around on the couch, it didn't really matter that much, he supposed. He grabbed another guitar, plugged into the jack next to the couch, and then sat down next to Toki. Before anything, though, he opened the bottle of akvavit and took a sip. It wasn't cold, but he had grown used to drinking it at room temperature since that was how Toki drank it.

"Okays, you leads," Skwisgaar told him, putting the bottle down and picking up his guitar. Toki seemed happy enough to lead, so Skwisgaar matched with him, easily. 

If Toki would ever practice, he would actually get pretty good. So stupid, only wanting to practice because he had Skwisgaar's guitar...

The two of them played until the bottle was gone, and Skwisgaar was feeling kind of drunk. Toki was falling asleep on him. It was probably pretty late. Skwisgaar didn't really know. He lost track of time when he was playing guitar.

"Hey, Tokis. Let's goes to beds, hm?" he said, nudging Toki with his elbow. He got up and switched off the amp. "Comes on, gives me backs my guitars."

Toki got up, knocking over the empty bottle, and handed the Explorer over. But when he did, Skwisgaar noticed something.

"What the fucks? You ams wearings my pants agains? You ams better not bes playings in anothers stupid tributes bands agains, I hopes."

"I'm not!" Toki stumbled a little bit, and Skwisgaar realised Toki was more drunk than he was. Whatever. "They just ams comfortables. I likes them."

"Fucking stops wearings my pants, Tokis. Stops stealsings my pants and my guitars! You ams not fucking _me_."

Oh, damn, his towel had fallen off of him. Whatever, it wasn't anything Toki hadn't seen before. 

Only a little bit discombobulated, he grabbed the towel from the floor, and guitar in hand, Skwisgaar headed back to his room, not waiting to hear anything more from Toki. Stupid Toki, always trying to be him. Why couldn't Toki just be his own stupid self? It pissed Skwisgaar off, for more reasons than one.

At least the alcohol made it easy to fall asleep.

 

\---

 

Late the next afternoon, Charles called a meeting. 

"As all of you know, we have a show tomorrow in- Ah. Where is Toki?"

Skwisgaar looked to his right. Sure enough, Toki wasn't there. 

"I found him in the living room this morning. I guess he stayed up all night drinking, so I put him to bed," Pickles said.

"What do you mean, you put him to bed?" Nathan asked, half of a smirk on his lips.

"I, you know, I told him, 'hey, Toki. You're really drunk and it's like noon. Go to bed.'" Pickles shrugged. "He was being a big baby."

Skwisgaar sighed very loudly, drawing everyone's attention. But he didn't say anything to them, just got up and walked away from the table.

"Uhm. Skwisgaar, we're in the middle of a mee- Well, whatever, moving on," he heard Charles say as he left the room.

Skwisgaar went straight to Toki's room and started pounding on the door. It took a few minutes, because Toki was probably sleeping, but finally Toki called out, "Who ams there?"

"Skwisgaar."

"Oh, Toki ams not here right now! You shoulds comes back laters."

"Tokis, stops beings a fucking dildos." Skwisgaar was done knocking. He just tried the door. It was actually unlocked, so he went right in. Stupid idiot Toki.

"No! Skwisgaar! I tolds you, I'ms not heres!" Toki protested, pulling his blanket up to his lips.

Skwsigaar didn't say anything. He just closed the door behind him and then went right over to stupid Toki's stupid bed. When Toki was being like this and not trying to be him, everything was fine, even if he was being a big baby.

He sat down on the edge of Toki's bed.

"Pickle said you was beings a bigs baby."

"I don't cares!" Toki said, "I ams not so brutal as the rests of yous."

"Ja, you amn't," Skwisgaar agreed. "So why you always needs tries to be me?"

Toki didn't answer right away. He was looking at Skwisgaar a lot, and it made him kind of uncomfortable, so he looked away from Toki, but he slid his hand under the blanket, and put it on Toki's arm. 

"You ams really cool and brutal," Toki told him. "I wants to be cool so you don't thinks what's I'm boring."

"Tokis, you ams dildos." Skwisgaar told him plainly. "I likes _yous_. I likes the yous who ams not me. You ams a big dumb dildos baby sometimes, but," Skwisgaar shrugged, "I likes yous."

"You likes me?" Toki repeated. 

"Ja," Skwisgaar sighed, feigning irritation. 

"Oh, wowie, Skwisgaar, yous have never said anythings like thats before!"

"Oh, Tokis, shuts up." Skwisgaar leaned down and kissed Toki's lips quickly. "Yous should knows already. I doesn't do things likes that to peoples who I don't likes."

Even if he did fuck all the groupies he wanted, he never kissed any of them like he kissed Toki.


End file.
